Naruto Shippuden - Battles Beyond Time and Space
by Wild Bear
Summary: Two years after the Akatsuki War, Naruto is on his way to become Hokage, but strange things are happening: Ino, Rock Lee, Sakura, Kiba, and Sai all vanished suddenly and Neji is back! What's worse is that only Naruto seems to be noticing all this, till a strange boy confronts him and offers him an explanation and a solution. Rated M New OC: Arashi Kami
1. Summary Rant

_**Naruto Shippuden: Battles Beyond Time and Space**_

_**Summary:**_ Two years after the war with the Akatsuki, Naruto is well on his way to becoming the Rokudaime, Sixth, Hokage, but Lady Luck strikes Konohagakure no Sato, Village Hidden in the Leaves, hard when suddenly Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sai all vanished suddenly and Neji Hyuga is alive again?! But nobody seems to notice anything weird, only Naruto can see this madness, but suddenly a new person appears and offers him an explanation plus a solution.

_**Author's Notes:**_ **So yeah the summary gives you the gist of this fanfiction story, I recently tried to read more Naruto Fanfictions, but I can't; I get really annoyed with the: "What if Naruto...", "What if the Kyubi...', and all those "What if" stories. I mean, what if pigs flew in Naruto's universe? I mean, maybe he could fly, but that's beside the point. (Rant over)**

**Instead of complaining about it on other people's well written stories, I'm being sincere now, I decided to write my own. Wish me luck, and if Kuroi-Bara-676 is still around I'm not gonna ask you to beta for me till I reach chapter ten so I can prove to myself that I'm committed to this, because I've stopped my ideas plenty of times.**

_Please Comment your thoughts and ideas, who knows? Maybe I'll use them, I'm kind of writing this with no big future plans._


	2. What's Going on!

_**Chapter 1:**_ What's going on?!

Naruto woke up bright and early once more, he got out of his bed and yawned loudly, he got up and walked into his shower and turned on the water. Letting it run over him and the steam build he sighed and thought back to his life, so close to his lifelong goal; to become Hokage. The path after the Akatsuki had been restless, Tsunade was working him like a dog fulfilling all the requirements, that meant more studying, practicing boring politics, and going on S-Level Missions with others and it was very rare to go by himself on those difficult missions.

He rarely saw Sakura and Sasuke any more, she was studying around the country learning new kinds of medical jutsu, medicines, and different ways of preforming actual surgeries. She visited the village a couple of times and with his luck he was gone on her latest visit, and Sasuke was as social as ever.

He was working in the Anbu Black Ops adopting his older brother's reputation of being incredibly strong not needing his Susano so much, last time they sparred Naruto agreed to not use Kyubi, and Sasuke agreed to no Susano; it got so intense, but ultimately Naruto had to use his sage mode and Sasuke used his mangekyou and they nearly destroyed the hot springs where Tsunade wasn't happy about their spar and pounded them both into the ground.

Naruto had gotten so lost in his thoughts he had just realized that he was walking toward his kitchen, he looked out the window to his backyard, that's right, with all the excess money from the jobs he was able to buy his own house, and he loved it! He was a king here, normal he'd want to be in his boxers all the time on his off days, but people kept dropping by. It was nice, but a little irritating to say the least, it was six now, so Rock Lee should be here soon to offer him to join his jogging routine, and Naruto decided he'd join him this time.

He quickly poured himself a bowl of cereal and left the milk out incase Lee wanted some also. While eating he was reading the newspaper, and felt something strange. Blood dripped on the paper, he was having a nose bleed!

He quickly ran to the sick and began to wash his face and grabbed a paper towel, he plugged his nose and sat back down and went back to reading the article about the Inuzuka. Strange...not a word about Kiba which was strange, he was on his way to becoming clan head competing with his sister for the spot.

There was a knock on the door, "That must be Lee, a little late," He got up and opened the door, "Hey Lee want-" He stopped seeing it wasn't his friend, in fact some other girl. She had her hair clipped behind her ears making an even split in the middle of her hairline, Naruto never saw her before. "How can I help you?"

"Oh Naruto-kun, it's me no need to be so formal," Said the stranger as she invited herself in, is your nose okay?"

"Um, it's fine," He said still confused, "Do...do I know you?"

Now she looked confused, "Umm, hello it's me, Amy. Amy Sinclaire? We've been in the same cell since the Academy?"

Naruto wasn't amused, "What are you talking about?" He folded his arms tapping his foot to display his impatience, "It's been Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and I forever."

"Who's Sakura and Sai?" This girl named Amy asked looking very surprised, he noticed her apparel for the first time, she was wearing black hakama pants, a sleeveless robe top, and had the belt tied tight around her stomach, and long gloves up to her shoulder. "Are you messing with me? It's always been Sasuke-kun, you Naruto-kun, and Kakashi-sensei, and after Sasuke defected it was Neji who joined us with Yamato."

"Neji?!" He said surprised, Amy got closer to inspect him, she reached for his face, but Naruto immediately opened the door and booked it out of there, "What's going on, this is so confusing!"

He made a shadow clone and it opened his sealing scroll and pulled out a change of his clothes, in his rush he ran out in shorts and a t shirt only, Naruto hid behind a tree, and changed into his clothes. He had the standard jonin apparel except his orange with black flames long haori.

People said he looked so much like his father, minus his face, he got that from his mother. He knew for sure, he peaked from around the tree, that crazy Amy lady wasn't looking for him. He jumped around the roof tops looking for someone familiar, he soon got what he was looking for.

"Hey loser, what're you looking for?" Sasuke asked with a friendly smirk, not the; "I'm superior" smirk he carried long ago. He was wearing the standard anbu armor and cloak, he was wearing a hawk mask.

"Sasuke, thank Kami-sama," He said stopping on a roof. "There was this crazy lady inside my house claiming she was on our team, and Lee didn't show up, and she claimed Neji was on our team!" He said in a rushed voice, Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Not so loud Stupid, now start over again, and be slower. I don't feel like using my sharigan for a conversation," He said folding his arms.

"Alright, there was this girl named Amy." He said, Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, what about Amy?"

"You know her?" Naruto asked surprised, was Sasuke messing with him.

"Yeah, she's been our teammate for five years Naruto," He said, "Are you messing with me?"

"No I was gonna ask you the same thing, I don't know her, what about Sakura-chan?" He asked desperate for a serious answer, Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Who the hell are you talking about, there was no one named Sakura in our cell. Amy has always been there, the bells test with Kakashi, the fight with Zabuza, Chunin exams? She was always there, who's this Sakura girl?"

Naruto just backed up and ran away, "Naruto?! I wonder what's got him," Sasuke said, he would go chase him, but he was on patrol. He didn't need another one of Kakashi's lectures, let the idiot figure it out himself.

Naruto asked around, about Sakura to everyone who knew her, even her mother didn't know who she was, not Tsunade, not Shizune, and Ino was nowhere to be found?! Looking into the team records he saw a few shinobi he'd never seen before, and what was worse. Ino, Kiba, Sai, Sakura, and Lee were nowhere to before. Not MIA, not KIA, just not there. As if they never existed as shinobi, it was so strange rattling to his system. He had two other nose bleeds in this ordeal.

"Naruto I'm thinking you should take the day off," Tsunade said for her future successor who was spouting nonsense of a girl she never trained. She trained Djinn Kagero of team eight as far as she was aware.

"I'm serious Granny!" He exclaimed, "Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" Tsunade rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, but unsure what to do or say.

"Why don't you just go home and rest, I'll let Neji, Amy, and Yamato know you're sick so just get some rest."

"Neji..." Naruto said, and played along, "Alright I'll head home, I've been having a head ache all day, maybe a nap is what I need..."

"Alright, just go, and I'll check up on you later." Tsunade said smiling, Naruto jumped out of the window and went toward his house. "Shizune?" She called through the door, Shizune walked it, she'd been eavesdropping the entire time. "Look up Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Sai from Root immediately."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," She said and ran out, Tsunade watched her shunshin to the library. But suddenly an explosion blew the roof off the library, it was powerful, and the flames were purple!

Shizune!"

Naruto ran toward the Hyuga compound and froze hearing the explosion, he shook it off, he needed answers! He ran there and stopped again, something was horribly wrong, the Hyuga compound was there, but some strange purple black orb was surrounding it. Naruto ran and tried to get in, but couldn't! He powered up a one handed Rasengan, yes he mastered it, and slammed it into the dome like structure and it exploded inward, but didn't move.

WHAT IS GOING ON!" Naruto screamed in frustration tears and sadness replacing anxiety and frustration.

"I finally found you, Naruto Uzumaki," Said a new voice he'd never heard before. He turned around ready to attack an innocent stranger, "Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Arashi, Kami Arashi," He said, "And I know what's going on."

_**Author's Notes:**_ So what do you think? Please feel free to comment, it really helps my drive to continue this. Because I'm writing this without a second set of eyes to look it over before I publish it, please forgive any errors you see and feel free to point them out to me. Support is supported and of course criticism is expected, just be gentle please.


End file.
